Justice League Eternal: Episode One
by Nobody700
Summary: Just my first story here


'Hi, kinda hope you all enjoy! If you have any questions, ask in the comments'

The sun was rising and it created a stunning visual a semi decent writer could create a Pulitzer based just off its beauty, of how it reflected off the glass of the towering skyscrapers of the city. However the two greatest writers of the city were sitting in a low rent apartment in a rather cheap neighborhood in the city. 2 people, out of 22 million people in the city, who were both awake and writing two different stories. One was writing a story of how the president has abusing the rights of the American people and sending them to a slow death with his foolish ideas. The other, was writing how the president was a genius who would bring a new golden age to America. They were both writers who, while equal in skill, were complete different in every way... And this is why they both loved each other.

One was a woman with striking dark hair. Her sharp features were in contrast with her soft and rather curvaceous body, with legs that went on for miles and she had eyes a man could look at for years and still never judge what she is thinking. Yet she can inside the soul of a man and judge his personality, history, and character in a matter of seconds. She was a Pulitzer winner, an icon among the reporter community, and was even made person of the year once for her article many still consider perfect beyond belief... 'Man of Steel'. Lois Lane was wearing a cheap brown suit with suit pants with buttons that were not from the coat and didn't match with either coat, and she was typing at her computer with a speed the Flash would consider... Well slow, but he would be impressed still. In comparison, the man next to her seemed far meeker.

Clark Kent was a farm boy and while rather large, he seemed more like a mouse then a lion. With ridiculous oversized glasses that covered almost his entire face, short messy black hair that looked like he just got out of bed, which he did. His body seemed rather flabby yet mysteriously muscular, giving an impression he is a farmer. He had a soft face that looked like it never made a serious face a day of his life and he was constantly looking like he was ready to eat a donut. The speed of his writing in comparison to Lois, was like a surgeon. Slow, methodical, and thinking a few dozen steps before he could type. This way of writing made him considered the second greatest reporter in the Dailey Planet, considered the greatest reporter community on the planet. So it wasn't wrong to say after Lois, he was the best. Despite the two seemingly clashing personalities... The two were deeply in love, from their 3 year marriage.

Clark and Lois, both age 34, have known each other for 10 years. When Lois met Clark, she assumed he wouldn't last two minutes at the Dailey planet. It was when she saw him rushing to the scene of any report that made her respect him. Clark himself was amazed every day by her bravery, intuition, and wit. She was a woman she loved for her spirit and Lois loved Clark for his seeming simpleness that actually hid his complexities. In 4 years of knowing each other, Clark finally took the next step in their relationship and asked her out. In a few weeks after knowing Lois would never tell anyone, Clark revealed his greatest secret to Lois. He was Superman. Lois told him she knew the second they met, but Clark could tell her heart was ready to fail at the amazement of Clark being Superman. In 3 years later, Clark finally proposed and they got married. Clarks parents said she was the greatest woman they knew, which meant to Clark Lois really was the one. Lois's father said he would disown her if she married Clark, which meant Lois knew Clark was a great guy.

While typing out their reports, Clark's ears heard a whine noise from the corner of the world. He sighed, and in an instant, Lois felt the following. A pec on her cheeck, a whoosh of air that sent her hair flying, the closet being open and shut sending her skin pressure from the air, another pec on her other cheeck, and then the other side of her hair sent flying, and eventually the window opening and shutting. She had a small smile, and counted in her head. By the number 478, Clark was back and she felt the same thing before with Clark sitting and going back to typing. Lois looked to see Clark was a little ragged, breathing a little hard, and he was still wearing his superman suit.

Lois: Was it hard?

Clark: Kind of. Didn't expect a BlockBuster/Silver Banshee combination attacking Australia.

Lois: Why?

Clark: Only thing I heard was lost Atlantan technology worth a few million or something when I sent BlockBuster flying. Siobhan hit me with a few sonic screams but eventually I taught her what screaming was. So how's your article?

Lois: Perfect as usual.

Clark: I saw a typo.

Lois: Lies, I never make a typo.

Lois went back to scanning the article to find it, while Clark was heading into trying to finish his paper. The two gained an appreciation for each other where they have a respect that is unmatched with a touch of mocking on each other side. Clark was nice, but he had a bite to him. Still, he knew Lois would have the final word if he tried anything. Clark enjoyed being with Lois. To him, humans radiated a little bit of radiation and electricity with Lois being one of the warmest and strongest he has ever seen. Lois saw Clark writing, and rolled her eyes.

Lois: Smallville, maybe when you were writing for middleschool newspaper about Old Man Pete being late for work at the gas station, but this is Metropolis. We need something that looks genuinely good! Come on Smallville, my sister can write better then you and I doubt she can read anything that isn't Government reports.

Clark was still not a fan of how she hid her kindness with a sharp barb wire. Clark went back to writing, and he saw maybe one weak sentence. Lois held everyone in the highest caliber. She probably thought the Flash was too slow in her opinion. Clark fixed it, but he heard something. Paying attention to everything around him, he realized it came from above. He should have heard it, and it took him a few second to realize why he hasen't. It came from space. Clark looked up, and eventually, Lois looked up.

Lois: Umm... Clark, I hear it.

The noise felt like a shriek and horrifying crashing. It was like an explosion but contained in one spot. Clark has heard of tons of spaceships coming to earth, and even one that came in that was about to crash if he wasn't there, but he never heard anything like this. He could tell it was close. Clark in an instant, went to the closet and put on his suit. It was skin tight, nearly as strong as his skin with Kryptonite silk. His cape however, was made by his mom, and he loved that one more then his Kryptonite suit. He stood up straight, and it was obvious he was incredibly handsome to any woman, with muscles that perfectly showed him as a man, with powerful biceps, a hard 6 pack, and rather impressive pecs. He trained his body under an artificial red sun so if he was ever without his powers, he would still be able to help people. Despite his rather impressive body, Lois preferred his shabby and glasses look. Made him more of what he really was then his Superman identity, a man. Still, she did somewhat enjoy to see Clark strutting around in a skin tight suit that hugged his rather delicious ass. Clark went to her, and he gave her a passionate kiss to her lips that took the life out of Lois. She was enjoying every second of a strong and passionate kiss with so much warmth, and she gazed lovingly in Clark's eyes.

Lois: Do what you do so you can get back to work.

Clark: I'll be back in a minute.

Clark went flying past the window, and he was flying high in the sky. With a speed unmatched by any aircraft on any planet, Superman went from his apartment on the outskirts of Metropolis to see the sight that changed him forever. It was a large spaceship like he imagined it would be, but it looked exactly like a Kryptonian warship! It was a large ship that seemed to look like a rocket with it much wider and having several smaller rockets underneath it. It was colored like white gold, and it had the technology of antigravity with it being able to hover. It took a while for Clark to see while it looked exactly like a Kryptonian ship, but it had different designs that while minor, set it apart from all. The ship had minor modifications to it like the rocket thrusters were shaped with less circular jet fire and instead shaped like a triangle. It's white gold, while amazing... Was too amazing. It came off like they hired an artist to design the ship instead of actual engineers. Lastly, the weapon ports around the ship seemed less like Kryptonian weaponry known to Clark, and it looked less advanced. Possibly 50, maybe 100 years behind Krypton.

Clark was still wondering why a ship exactly like a Kryptonian one was around. Perhaps Zod and the phantom zone escapees have returned? No, impossible. Clark's ultimatum for them was too costly for them to ever return, even with a ship to aid them against him and the forces on Earth. It had to be something else. Time travel? He did deal with Chronos stealing Kryptonian tech to try to kill him, and his own technology is one of the few able to harm his invincible skin. Maybe an alternate universe travel? Nah, Clark destroyed the machine on earth that let this happen. Maybe it was that idiot imp? No, he dealt with him 2 weeks ago. He still has 2 and a half months left. Clark saw the ship was beginning to change shape. Malleable technology, only the most advanced technology could do it, and only the very best could do it to a rocket the size of an aircraft carrier. It did however prove to Clark this wasn't Kryptonian tech however. It was taking minutes to change when his people have created rockets that could do so in seconds.

After 3 minutes of change from a rocket that seemed like from another world and became even more alien with its change, it was shaped like a giant rectangle. The white gold look changed colors, and it became pitchblack. 4 small corner spots on the now gigantic rectangle opened, and they created a visual look on the rectangle. In seconds, a live feed was created to show a holographic 3-D being, who was only 10 feet away from Clark. It showed his color as well, and Superman finally saw who the being was. He had sharp white hair, with chalk like skin with completely dark splotches around his face and on his lips. His body seemed normal enough, but he wore a purple cloth like outfit that seemed more militaristic then royal. He also had mechanical wings on his back that were large and had antigravity pods on them to help him fly and use said wings to move. It also was connected to something Clark couldn't see. The alien saw Clark, and a grin was born Superman saw only a rare few times. It was one of someone who just found his long awaited prey.

Tyrell: Hello Kryptonian. My name is Tyrell, and you must be... Fal-Drel?

Clark hated the man's voice. It sounded like a mixture of screeching, and glass shattering. He also sounded Dutch as well, and that was even weirder.

Clark: Kal-El, but I go by Superman around these parts. May I ask what you're doing here?

Tyrell was about to speak up, when he stopped and he went to check a pad. Clark heard a beeping noise on the ship, and Tyrell checked his pad.

Tyrell: Huh, already 7... No, 8 humans are trying to hack me. I am rather impressed by maybe 2 of them, but I better shut them up.

Tyrell pressed a button, and Clark went close to Tyrell and snarled.

Clark: What did you do?

Tyrell: Simple... I just sent them one of those funny cat videos your humans seem to love. I have been studying humanity for over a month, and I must say... Not very impressed. The culture and technology, I mean, the people itself seem like the average species, some amazing and some shitty like every species. But the culture is rather pedantic. Humans obsession with sex, magical ponies, Dungeons and Dragons, cat videos, and this 'Swift' figure is weird, alongside the millions other bits. I will admit, the movie called 'Caddyshack' was immensely pleasing. The technology itself is zig zag. Sometimes it seems like a rock is a step below, and yet you have one of the most advanced technology in the universe, Zeta beams. Humans seem to be inconsistent, and I gotta know how much is alien technology and how much is it natural?

Clark: Look, if you're just here to be a tourist, then I can help show you some amazing spots around the planet. The Grand Canyon, the northern lights, the world's biggest waffle.

Tyrell: Oh, I have heard of waffles. They sound utterly disgusting, noxious, and impractical. I could eat an entire stack of them. However, I'm not here for humanity... I'm here to kill you.

Clark was unimpressed. Dozens upon dozens of aliens came to earth trying to challenge him after his escapades in space. Every single one was sent running with their tails between their legs. Literal in a few cases. Except none of them came off as Tyrell, who seemed to know Clarks Kryptonian name, albeit a little mixed up. He seemed assured, and he also studied earth, so he must know some of the abilities of Superman. Still, he was certain Tyrell was underestimating Clark. He wasn't an arrogant man, but he always assumed he was on the upper echelons of strength when it came to the universe. He kinda hoped alien invasions would stop trying to attack Earth with him around. Tyrell cracked his knuckles, and looked into Clark's eyes... And his smile became a fake smile. Clark saw that smile only once. It was from a clown in Gotham who just told him about a little boy and how he met with a 'Mr. Crowbar'.

Tyrell: I'm not here for something like reputation or world domination Kal-El. Oh, this is far more personal. This right here... Is revenge. See, I'm a Dheronian.

Clark recognized the word from the Kryptonian data base, but he barely knew anything beyond they are a species in the same solar system as Krypton.

Tyrell: We were an amazing people. When it came to technology, we were one one of the greatest technological species in the ENTIRE universe. Millions flocked to our planet to see our technology that were godlike. However, in only a few steps away from our world... Was Krypton. The most technology advanced planet in the entire universe. They were bastards, who went out to mock us for not being the super geniuses like them! They went to our planet and polluted it, they beat up our people, and would force our government to lick the boots of their tyrants! But all of those were NOTHING compared to your people's greatest sin. THE DESTRUCTION OF MY HOMEWORLD!

Clark was taken aback, and was unable to reply. He knew his people weren't the saints he knew when he grew up, but everything Tyrell was claiming was too absurd. If it was even true, the Kryptonian database would have included it! The destruction of the world was too insane as well. His people couldn't destroy a world and not hide it.

Tyrell: It all happened when your world was destroyed!

Clark: What?

Tyrell: When your world was destroyed, did you think the crust of the earth just evaporated? Oh no no no, roughly a chunk of the planet the size of Mount Everest was sent flying at incredible speed... RIGHT AT MY PLANET! My father, his planets greatest scientist, saved me when I was a baby and sent me to another world. One with a red sun and technology very similar to this world. When I gained my powers, I went back home to find a base lead by the Dheronian freedom front, who had all the technology of a fleet and info about Kryptonite. They died on that rock when most of their forces left to get power cells for the fleet, and in their dying breaths, created a entire history of their noble goal in case even one Dheronian survived and came upon the meteorite. I heard of Earth having a hero with similar powers as I, so I came to earth with the knowledge of your escapades in space alongside here on earth. It took me a while to get to earth, but I know everything about you Kal-El, son of Bor-El... Or was it Lor? The data was somewhat corrupted.

Clark stared straight into Tyrell's eyes and Tyrell saw his own emotion in Clark. One he never saw but realized in an instant. Are you serious?

Clark: You know Tyrell, first of all... The destruction of my home world pretty much eradicated all my people. Second of all, blaming me is pointless cause I was an infant at the time. Lastly, let's pretend everything you just said could mean revenge... What is with this fleet?

Tyrell: Well Kryptonian, I have no hatred of humanity. BUT... They're somewhat corrupted by your presence. Kinda like a plague victim touching every in a village. They're all infected... So you gotta burn down the village.

Superman: YOU'RE GOING TO DESTROY THE WORLD?!

Tyrell: What?! No no no. Just send in a bio weapon that kills all of humanity! Nah, Earth is gonna have a great future ahead of itself... Tourist spot! I gotta make money somehow, and this place isn't half bad. Plus, I can see the aliens enjoying all the animals on earth. I think penguins would be popular.

Clark was furious beyond belief, and looked to see the ship changing shape and heading into a large box like figure, with ports beginning to open. Tyrell laughed and then pointed at his ship.

Tyrell: Oh, the bio weapon is about to be summoned, but it takes a while to work. Scanning the entire earth for every living being and checking their immune system takes a short while. So to protect the ship... I have giant robots. Every alien invasion needs giant robots in my opinion! Can't go wrong with aliens, space ships, bio weapons, robots, and. a little teleportation.

Clark: Tele...

That was when Clark was hit by Tyrell. Tyrell did his whole monologue so Superman wouldn't notice he changed from hologram to living person in an instant. Superman felt like he was smashed by a Kryptonite lined train that was going at light speed. Clark was sent flying past the skyline of Metropolis, and Tyrell's wings used the booster on his wings to head to Clark. Clark knew he had to do one thing first. Take Tyrell out of Metropolis. If he didn't, thousands, if not millions would die in his fight. But the robots should be a danger! If Tyrell was telling the truth, this man could be as strong as himself... Or even stronger. Tyrell was almost upon Clark, and he used his laser eyes to slowly cut the wings from Tyrell's back. Tyrell screamed because they were surgically attached to him, with even his invincible skin being seared by the removal by his artificial wings. They were eventually removed, and fell off.

Clark flew bellow to grab the wings, and used it like a bat to send Tyrell flying, smacking him across the horizon. Clark checked the wing, and saw they were horribly bent and broken. Tyrell's skin was strong. Clark threw the wings at the spaceship, and he saw it put a little hole in the ship. It should be a little help in case anyone came to the ship. Clark then spun around and went to find Tyrell. Along the way was a highway heading between Metropolis and Gotham. Tyrell smashed into the road itself, and dozens upon dozens of cars swerved away to not hit Tyrell. Before they themselves could crash into each other, they felt they were moved out of the road by a blur. A few people got out of their car, and saw the man of the steel floating above in the air.

Tourist: It's a bird...

Other tourist: It's a plane...

Other other tourist: It's...

Clark: STOP BEING TOURIST AND RUN! THIS GUY IS DANGEROUS!

Tyrell jumped from the road and cracked Clark's jaw with a powerful uppercut. Clark was sent accelerating to the sky like a gun fired in the air. Tyrell hit the floor, and jumped up. Tyrell was unable to fly. Oh he could jump to the stratosphere or from California to Russia with one leap on either side, but he was unable to grasp the ability to stay in the air because of his thicker skin. Clark was still going up, and he saw Tyrell face to face with him. Tyrell put his hands around Clark's throat, and begin to grip it with a strength to turn coal into diamond. Not literal because it had many other things to do to become diamond, but like in comics or cartoons. Thank god this was real life, where two aliens are fighting on earth while a spaceship is sending giant robots to defend their ship. Superman used his eye beams to fire into Tyrell's skin. His skin was powerful, even more then his own, but his skin was still somewhat burnt. Clark noticed Tyrell wasn't doing so, so it seems in return for his stronger skin, he doesn't have eye beams and can't fly. Tyrell didn't let go, and Clark was beginning to black out... So he fired into Tyrell's eyes. Tyrell let go screaming and skreeching, with his eyes smoking and with a voice not too dissimilar to a car braking after going at 120 miles per hour.

He was holding his eyes, and Clark smashed into Tyrell's face with enough force to send Tyrell smashing into a river not too far from the highway. Clark rushed in to head into the water, but it was a trap. The water was boiling, with Tyrell's skin glowing. Tyrell let out a scream and it sent Clark flying. Tyrell jumped out of the water, and Clark saw Tyrell's skin was now yellow like the sun.

Tyrell: You can fly, and those laser beams of yours are good... But I can coat the Suns energies around me! They heal me, and even allow me to do this!

He fired a blast from his palm, that burnt Clark's skin. Clark felt like the sun itself was lashing out against him, so he fired his beam at Tyrell, who used his sun energy to block it. Tyrell struck Clark, and while it was strong... It was nowhere near as strong as before. Clark guessed the truth. Tyrell is using his sun energy to coat himself, but while healing and giving him energy blasts, he would become weaker in return. Clark struck at Tyrell, who while uninjured, was sent flying again. He smashed into the original spot where they fought on the road, but this time everyone was gone with the cars driven off. A few brave drivers even used their cars as barricades so no one on either side could intrude on the fight and get themselves killed. We don't want Superman being infamous for a bodycount, now do we?

Tyrell hit the road, and saw Clark floating above him. Clark had his arms crossed looking down on Tyrell.

Clark: I tell you now... Leave or I shall have to destroy you.

Tyrell went to laughing, and turned off his 'sun armor' ability and got up, wiping the rubble from his clothes off. He looked up, and smirked.

Tyrell: I know you won't for two reasons. One, you don't kill. Two... You can't. You fought better then I thought you would, but let's face it. My skin is too hard for you to truly hurt me, my sun armor will heal any wounds if you could hurt me, and even if you could beat me... My armada will defeat you. That ship I came in? That is the weakest ship of an armada of 10 warships. If I am defeated, they will read my bio signs and begin to bombard the planet with red sun radiation. We will become mortal. Then... An outright bombardment. They will destroy the planet in a matter of minutes. Not too dissimilar to how our planet's were destroyed. But that's Plan B. I doubt you can defeat me, with all your skills. I'm too powerful, too skilled, too smart. I will kill you, and I will mount you in my bedroom, so whenever I go to bed the last thing I see is your corpse. I'll have sweet dreams after that. Now Kal-El... Huh, do you hear that? It sounds like...

Before Tyrell could finish, in an instant he was smacked aside. He wasn't prepared so while he was uninjured, he was sent flying. He was hit by a car, and not just any car... The Batmobile. It was the tank version, used in case Batman was battling gods. It was large and bulky, with it being able to tank even artillery fire with how powerful it was, and armed with 2 mini guns. That fired rubber bullets of course. It was compacted but it was powerful, and it could go 50 miles per hour but it can go all terrain so Batman didn't need to worry about the rules of the road. The car opened on the top so Batman could get out. Clark always had to admit, Batman always came when he never expected him too. Batman was wearing his Batsuit 4.0. It was more mechanical then the others, allowing him to defend himself against machine gun fire, an added boost in strength and speed, allowed him to hack remotely and scan for analysis of others, was able to hold more in its suit then one belt could, and also allowed him to detect radio waves. His cape was also used as a shield against bullets, allowed him to glide, and could also be used as a weapon. Batman went to Clark, skulking like he was a figure of the night... While it was sunny out so he looked less like a dark knight and more like a weirdo in a bat suit. Batman went to Clark, and put on his batman voice. Low, gravely, and very much unlike his normal voice.

Batman: I'm here to help. What's the situation?

Clark: Umm... Hey Bruce.

Batman: It's Batman in public Superman!

Clark: Fine, Batman. Robots are attacking with a bio weapon and an entire fleet ready. So, how did you know Tyrell was attacking? He was here for like, 10 minutes and I know how fast your Batmobile goes. It takes an hour at top speeds to get from Gotham in Metropolis in your batwing. That thing must take a few hours.

Batman: I knew he was coming. Long story. Now... Here comes the man of the hour himself.

Tyrell arose from the small crater he was in, and glared at Batman, stomping his feet and having his body surrounding him in sunlight.

Tyrell: I have heard of the 'Batman' and I must say... I expected more.

Batman didn't want to smirk, but he wanted too so much when he did what he did next. The Batmobile had a second feature. It began to transform with changing gears, taking the wheels off, and shaping itself in a little while to reveal its other form. A large iron figure with a large stocky body with its bat head being in and roughly as large as a truck... And hit harder then a tank. Tyrell saw the thing, and grinned.

Tyrell: Am I supposed to be scared?

Batman: Yes.

The Bat Titan pointed it's arm at Tyrell, and fired a gas at Tyrell. Fear gas, engineered from one of Scarecrows strains. It worked a short while unlike Scarecrows eternal version, and only used in dire situations. This is one of them. Tyrell went from sauntering and smirking while jeering to screaming in fear on his knees. He was screeching and watching his world being destroyed with thousands of Kryptonians laughing at him and Superman mocking him. Tyrell was freaking out, but his will power was strong so he would break out of it soon. Batman looked to Clark, and nodded to the ship in the horizon.

Batman: You deal with Tyrell, I'll take down the ship. BTW, be nice to the others.

Clark: Others?

Batman headed out to the city with him snapping his fingers and a motorcycle came from the woods. It's a good thing he brought it alongside him on his journey remotely. The Bat Titan headed to the city alongside Batman. Tyrell stood up from his nightmares, shaken and full of sweat but now calm and not afraid again. Tyrell stood against Clark, and was snarling. No more jokes or banter, it was time for him to take Clark's head! He rushed to Clark, and raised his fist... Only when he was about to strike Clark, his fist was caught. The two were surprised because the person who appeared is someone incredibly fast. Tyrell, who is 6'5, was forced to look up to see the person who was holding his fist.

She was an Amazon. She was like a giant with 6'8, being easily one of the largest woman on the planet, and she rarely met anyone as tall as her. She had beautiful bronze like skin that glistened like the sun. Her long flowing black hair was a glorious sight for any hair stylist who saw the nigh perfect hair. She was a full bodied woman, with thick arms and thick legs, but yet no visible muscle so she was obviously powerful but still feminine in every way. She had a golden tiara, a breast plate that covered most of her chest, the American stars draped across her lower body with a powerful looking belt draped on her, golden bracelets that were able to defy let any projectile, and a smile on her face that practically said 'Hello, and goodbye'. She was the sensational wonder across the world and the greatest woman alive... Wonder Woman. With an uppercut, she sent Tyrell flying with a punch so powerful he was sent past the horizon.

Some say Wonder Woman had the strength of Hercules. They were wrong. She was a lot stronger then Hercules. While she wasn't as strong as Superman, her punches hurt Tyrell more because of the magical abilities of her belt that gave the wielder immense strength, alongside her own Herculean strength given by Zeus. Wonder Woman turned around, and looked down to see the tall Superman who still had to look up to see Wonder Woman. She put her hand out, and gave her awarding smile that could make any man fall in love with her.

Diana: Wonder Woman. You must be Superman?

Clark took the hand and gave a firm handshake, shaking along, and giving her a warm smile himself, but unlike most men, he didn't feel a hint of attraction to her. He already had a woman in his life he loved more then any.

Clark: Superman. I heard a lot about you, and yet I'm still impressed to see you sending a guy as strong as me flying like that.

Diana: Well trust me Superman, you may be the most powerful man on the planet, but I'm the strongest.

Clark: No offense... But I may know a woman stronger then you.

Diana wondered who he was referring too. She knew some of the strongest women on the planet, but none were stronger then her. Before she could ask, Tyrell covered in his Sun Armor and going in at Mach 10 and ready to attack. Diana grabbed from her back a sheathed sword connected to a shield. It was made of the strongest steel enhanced by the strongest magic, and could cut even Superman in half. She was ready to strike Tyrell when Superman looked to her.

Clark: You're going to kill him?!

Diana: What!? Not at all! Just cut him a little. Godlike beings tend to be very weak when they see the sight of their own blood and give up when they know they can lose. I only kill when it's absolutely necessary and their are no other courses.

Clark wasn't a fan of Diana killing period, but he wasn't going to have a debate with her now. He was ready to fight alongside her, and he knew from that punch, her escapades across the earth, and somehow just shaking her hand meant he could depend on her to make this fight from a possible lost cause to certain victory, when Tyrell was struck again.

Tyrell: AGAIN!?

He hit the floor, and was screaming in rage it seemed his one on one fight just became planet earth ganging up on him. The one who struck him was a man that both the heroes knew. He was one of the few beings on earth who surpassed Wonder Woman at size with the extremely unusual 7 feet. He had a reason though. For his species, that was average height. He was a green man who looked human but only because that's the form he chose. He had a giant red X on his chest, tights though he didn't need them because he didn't mate like typical humans, with a large purple cape. He was powerful, and very old. He was powerful, and his psychic powers made him even more powerful. He was the Martian Manhunter. He looked to see Tyrell, and he folded his arms looking down at the alien.

Martian Manhunter: May you please leave my new home alone? It's rather pleasant and I hate to see it ruined because of an impolite guest.

Tyrell: FUCK YOU!

Martian Manhunter: Well now you're just being rude.

Jonn fired a laser blast from his eyes at Tyrell, who blocked them, laughing.

Tyrell: You're blasts are far weaker then Supermans!

Martian Manhunter: I didn't mean to harm... Only distract.

Tyrell: Oh come on!

He was hit by a two punch combo from both Superman and Wonder Woman. He was sent flying only to have Martian Manhunter was behind him and sent him flying with his own punch. Tyrell was tired so he jumped in the air while looking down, and had his entire body coated in sun armor. He was able to heal himself for any of his wounds, but in return he got more tired every time, and he was getting tired beyond belief. He looked down to see the three and went to his pocket to pull out a communicator.

Tyrell: You didn't think I went around the universe all alone, did you? I have gathered in army in case anyone attacked me when I didn't have a yellow sun to help me. You're not the only one with friends Kal-El. Meet the army I gathered!

He activated a beacon to call in help from one of his ships that sent out several pods to Metropolis. Clark saw it, with Tyrell grinning.

Tyrell: Several dozen powerful warriors from all corner of the Galaxy. Some of whom even I would have difficulty to defeat. So tell me, fight me here and now... Or fight them before they destroy the city?

Superman was about to head to the site but Jonn stopped him with his arm. Clark was surprised, but Jonn nodded and pointed at the city.

Jonn: You stay here and battle the man here. I will protect the city from the threat. Are you coming along Wonder Woman?

Diana: No, I plan to aid Superman. The two of them are equally strong... I'm the edge.

Jonn nodded, and he flew at super speed at the site. Wonder Woman looked to Superman, and smiled.

Diana: Are you okay with having a lady help you?

Clark: Nope, in fact I always wanted to work alongside you. I got to say, I was extremely impressed by how you took down the Villainy inc.

Diana: Thanks. Your battle against the Dominators a few years back was impressive. I myself defeated the Khund champion...

Tyrell: ENOUGH! DON'T YOU REMEMBER ME?!

Clark instantly hit Tyrell sending him smashing into a tree, and he was instantly hit again with a drop kick from Diana. Tyrell wondered if being forgotten was such a bad thing. He had his armor around him and fired two powerful blasts at the two. Superman was hit with a blast that burnt his skin but his costume was fine. Wonder Woman blocked it with her invincible bracelets. She grabbed her shield from behind, and smashed Tyrell's face in with a bash so powerful it could crumple a bullet train like it was paper. Tyrell was under the shield, and was trying to push it up but saw both Wonder Woman and Superman pushing down.

Tyrell: OH COME ON! But... Do you really believe a guy in a Batsuit and a 'Manhunter'... I thought they were destroyed years ago, but do you really think those two could defeat my army?!

Diana and Clark: Yes.

Tyrell: FUCK!

That was when a large being grabbed both Clark and Diana, lifting them up by their bodies and looked to them. The being was a giant robot that had a large human like body but had an obsidian for an head. It was aiming its head at Diana, and fired a blast from the obsidian to fry Diana. It was a 'GYRO' bot, a 15 foot tall robot that was powered by the sun that has incredible power and was used as a way to help invasion armies to attack other worlds. It was given incredible power and its laser blasts could incinerate even tanks. It was ordered to protect Tyrell, and a few other units as well. Roughly 10 came in, surrounding the two. The robot was about to smash Clark when Diana, who was covered in smudges and had a small fire on her hair, grabbed the robots finger and shattered it. The robot looked to Diana, and Clark fired his lasers at the Gyro robot. He blew the robots head off, and it let the two down, hitting the floor and was defeated. Diana saw the other ten robots, and pulled out her sword and shield.

Diana: I'll fight these robots off, you take down the alien.

Clark: Let's see who gets it done first.

Clark had a grin on his face, and so did Diana. Diana leaped at the robots swinging his sword, and she was struck by one of the robots. She hit the floor with her feet but used it to drag on the ground and stop herself. Diana was hurt from the punch, and she saw them charging their laser blasts. Oh this was going to be fun! Clark flew at Tyrell who hits Superman with a a swinging punch. Superman responded with his own punch and the two went smashing into each other. The two were equal and flew across the area, clashing with each other. Superman had to be careful. If the two didn't go easy during the fight... The world could be destroyed.

-End-

-Epilogue-

In the White House, the president was looking at a tv monitor he had in his office. It was a horrid sight. He saw not only the spaceship, but he also saw the robot army charging across the city. He saw pods from space coming in, and he knew the fleet we coming in. But the worst part was the hot topic emo who was fighting Superman, the world's strongest man, in a standstill. The president was looking to the person on his table, who was watching the tv. The man didn't look like the head of a security force spent on protecting the world, he looked like a used cars sales man. His smile always looked so force, and he oozed slime like any bastard. He was wearing a Tanktop with a holster on, and was wearing jeans. He was smoking a Cuban cigar, and had a special ashtray on the table. He was enjoying the sight himself. Carnage, bloodshed, the fate of the world on one man who wasn't part of it... It was like a summer blockbuster! He just needed his soda, popcorn, and a blow job from a 2 dollar whore and he'd be having a great time. The president looked to the man who was supposed to help save the world enjoying the apparent doom of the world, and wondered if he should have never listened to his wife and stayed a senator.

President: Tell me... Is this the 'Doom' event?

White King: Not yet Mr. President. Consider this a prelude to what will happen. Trust me Mr. President, when the Doom event begins... You'll know. We'll all know.


End file.
